Let Love Bleed Red
by walkingtravestyx
Summary: Our love made no sense, it was like day & night clashing furiously together; but we created something beautiful, something I did not expect. But that was about to be threatened. I felt cheated as my newly found love could be snatched away from me in a battle to save the supernatural world. KlausxCaroline
1. Preface

**New Fanfic! Haven't wrote in a while, but I hope you enjoy it.**

PREFACE

_Damon left the storage unit, leaving Bonnie alone with the casket that contained Klaus' weak, almost lifeless body. She sighed, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She had no choice, she had to do this. In some way, she felt empowered; and she liked it._

_Klaus' eyes flashed up towards Bonnie as she took a step to the side of his casket, his eyes filled with rage as he imagined ripping her heart out as punishment for binding him within this solid wood box._

"_Your mother's plan isn't to just wipe out the vampire race. She is planning to wipe out every supernatural being on earth; including witches. We can't stop her on our own. The witches on the other side require the help of you and your siblings. Her magic is growing; she is harvesting power at a rate I've never seen. We need to stop her, but we can't without your help." Said Bonnie, leaning on the side of the oak casket, peering down at Klaus' corpse like face._

"_Why should I help you, witch?" he croaked, using every ounce of strength he could muster up to mutter out a few words._

"_Because, I can give you something in return, something you long for."_

"_And that is?"_

"_Caroline."_


	2. Chapter 1 No Longer Home

**Chapter 1  
**

Anxiously awaiting the arrival of Tyler, I pondered over the events of the past few days, trying to comprehend everything that had happened. Our lives hadn't been the definition of 'good' over the past year, but things had become progressively worse. With Klaus securley bound inside a casket, I stupidly presummed things could only improve from there on in, but then Alaric had outted us to the council, putting everyone in danger and now myself and Tyler were on the run.

It pained me deeply to leave my friends behind in the midst of all the chaos and danger, but what choice did Tyler and I really have? We weren't safe here, or rather, less safe than before if that was possible. I had written notes for Elena, Bonnie, Stefan & Matt, telling them how much I loved them and how sorry I was for leaving town. I hoped they would understand the danger these new threats posed to us, and that they would forgive me for leaving. I also left a note for my mother, telling her I loved her and asking her to pass on the notes to the others.

I pressed my back against the dark alley wall, glancing towards the road every so often to see if I could spot Tyler's car. As I waited, my mind wandered towards the topic of Klaus. Of course, I was relieved that he was unable to cause pain to others anymore, but sometimes I let my thoughts drift towards that night when he fed me his blood, or the picture he had drawn of myself and the horse. It was a side of him that I had no idea existed and I was sure he had only revealed it to a very selected few. I told myself that a couple of good deeds and a few kind words did not come close to making up for the pain and suffering he had put us all through, especially Tyler & Elena. He killed people to get his own way, he forced peoples loyalty and aligence. But didn't that show he was lonely? He was a difficult person to analyse, but then, why did I even care? Realisticly, that wasn't exactly a rhetorical question. I really did wonder why I cared. I asked myself regularly over the past few days why I was allowing thoughts of Klaus to take over my brain, and why I almost felt a hint of sympathy for him. But there was something about him. I was drawn to him for some reason, and no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't understand why.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Tyler pulled up at the side of the kerb in a silver jeep. The bright lights on the front of the car lit up the whole street, unmasking me from the shadows I had hid in. I noticed a few bags piled up in the back seat, along with multiple blankets and pillows. I was glad that Tyler had remembered neccesities, as I had only packed clothes and photographs I couldn't bare to leave behind, along with some cash that was around the house.

I smiled warmly, as best as I could considering the current situation. I threw my bags in the back seat before climbing in the front passenger side. Tyler kissed the top of my hand softly, before pulling me in for a warm embrace. He rested the side of his face on the top of my head and began to gently glide his thumb over my cheek. His embrace felt different than usual, slightly alien, but I put it down to the current situation we were in.

"Where are we going to go?" I muttered, my voice muffled as my face was pressed against his chest. His black jumper tickled my lips as I spoke.

"Anywhere you want to go. As long as we have eachother, we'll be fine." he replied in such a soothing voice, it made me feel safe. He sub-conciously tightened his grip around me, pulling me as close as he could.

I was in such a hurry to gather my things that I hadn't even thought about where we would go. We couldn't go to Elena's lakehouse, or my Mother's summer cottage, as we hadn't been invited in. We could go to a motel, but I didn't like the idea of staying in some small, dark motel for a prolonged period of time. I let my thoughts briefly drift to lying under the stars in Tyler's arms, which made me smirk.

"Let's just keep driving. We'll drive as far away as possible."

He peered down intently at me, his large brown eyes smoldering and the corners of his lips twisted upwards slightly.

"What are you smiling at?" I giggled.

"Your beauty. Your warmth. Just being here with you."

I sighed contently. There was such an intesity between us that I hadn't felt before, and even with everything going on, I could still smile. And it was because of him.

"We will get through this Tyler, I promise. Things will be over soon. We can come back and live our lives the way we should be able too." I muttered, somewhat trying to convince myself in the process.

"Caroline, no matter what happens, I'll have treasured memories of moments like now, and that keeps me content."

I slid back into the passenger seat and rested my head against the window as we slowly pulled away.

My eyes followed each evergreen tree that we passed. A few small droplets of tears escaped from under my eyelashes as I blinked.

I was leaving Mystic Falls behind. For how long? I had no idea.


	3. Chapter 2 You've Gotten Under My Skin

**Chapter 2  
**

_My eyes traced over the surroundings as I tried to figure out where I was. Everyone was dressed so elegantly; women in glamorous ball gowns and men in smart suits, but I barely recognized anyone. Their faces were blurred and all I noticed was how the blurs glided across the bright marble flooring, waltzing to the current classical music. As my eyes returned directly in front of me, they fixated on the only face that I could make out, the only face that was clear._

_Klaus._

_He seemed to have appeared from no-where. He grinned at me, looking dashing in his suit & bow-tie. I hadn't really noticed how handsome he was until that night._

_That night._

_I suddenly realised where I was._

_I was at the Mikaelson__s' ball. This was the night Klaus had introduced me to a side of him I'd never have guessed existed. It reminded me of Superman & Clark Kent, only I imagined Superman as the villain in this scenario._

_Holding my head high and taking a deep breath, I walked towards Klaus, smiling politely._

_He held out his hand, inviting me to join him for this dance. A part of me wanted to ignore the invitation and find Elena, but somewhere deep down, I wanted to stay. I felt intrigued by him._

_I let him take my hand and pull me close to dance. As we waltzed, he finally spoke softly._

_"I'm glad you came."_

_"Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casserole, so. I replied, trying to seem indifferent whilst holding back a smirk."_

_"I heard about your father."_

_Those words pulled on my heart-strings. It was still a touchy subject for me, I'd only lost him a few days ago and I couldn't bear to face not only accepting the fact he was gone but to accept the fact he hated vampires so much that he'd rather die than become one. And in some way, I had blamed Klaus as a contributing factor to his death. Although he wasn't directly involved, I felt like he was partly to blame._

_"Don't. Seriously."_

_He nodded, twirling me around._

_"Very well. Onto more mannered subjects, then, like how ravishing you look in that dress."_

_My heart fluttered slightly, but I tried to shake it off. I wouldn't let him get to me. I couldn't afford to let someone like him in._

_"I didn't really have time to shop." I retaliated._

_"And the bracelet I gave you what's your excuse for wearing that?"_

_My eyes fell towards the beautiful bracelet that rested around my wrist. I looked up towards him, __not knowing how to reply._

_"You know, you're quite the dancer."_

_"Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."_

_"I know."_

I awoke from my slumber suddenly, the bright sun burned through the window screen onto my face. I pulled the soft blanket down slightly, letting my arms free as I lay there for a few moments, thinking and re-thinking about my dream. Why was I dreaming about that night? About Klaus? A wave of guilt suddenly rushed over me. I should be dreaming about the nights Tyler and I shared, because Tyler was the love of my life, not Klaus. Sighing, I tried to fully open my eyes but the sun was shining so brightly, it was blinding. Trying to squint over to my left, I noticed Tyler wasn't there. I put my hand above my eyes, shielding them from the light as I sat up, looking in the back seat before removing the blanket and getting out car.

As I walked across the large grassy field where we decided to park at late last night for a rest, I tried to shake away the guilt that had been placed upon me in response to last nights dream. My brow furrowed as I repeatedly replayed the dream in my mind. I then began to think about Klaus, bound inside the wooden casket, decaying. Sighing, I tried to figure out if it was pity I was feeling for him, or something else.

I felt slightly sick as my thoughts then wandered to everyone back in Mystic Falls. I prayed that they were all safe. I prayed that my Mother and Mrs Lockwood would find a way to deal with the exposure situation. If I could just call home to check on them, it would put my mind at rest, but I knew that no contact was part of the deal.

I tried to compose myself and fake a smile as I spotted Tyler sitting beside the nearby river, throwing rocks into the water.

He turned around and smiled warmly, before taking my hand and pulling my down beside him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, love."

"Love? You've never called me that before." I laughed, quizzing him.

His smile quickly faded and his eyes burned slightly. He turned away and rumaged around in the bag beside him, pulling out two blood bags.

"Breakfast." he replied.

After drinking 'breakfast', I rested my head on his shoulder as we stared at the calm, blue river.

"You know, there are better rivers than this. There's so many places we could visit that would take your breath away."

"How would you know that? You've hardly ever left Mystic Falls."

"I've..heard stories, seen pictures. I'm sure you would love to see it."

"I would. I've always known there was something else outside Mystic Falls, waiting for me to discover it." And somehow, my thoughts began to drift back to Klaus. He wanted to take me all over the world, show me all the beautiful sights. I sighed; all he would ever be able to see now is the lining in the casket.

"Do you think Klaus will ever be able to get out of that casket?"

Tyler's head flashed round instantly towards me.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. In a way I... I feel bad for him being in there for the rest of eternity."

"I thought you, along with everyone else, wanted him in there?"

"I did. He can't hurt anyone anymore. He can't kill those we love, or manipulate us into doing what he wants. A part of me hates him for everything that he did but a part of me pity's him. I think he was just lonely, Tyler. Lonely and scared. After all, he was still a person."

"I'm surprised you see it that way, after all he's done."

"The thing is Tyler, I'm surprised at myself."

He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We sat there for a while silently, just enjoying each others company and the good weather. We had to take moments like this, just to remain sane. But the moment was ruined with a wave of guilt as my thoughts began to drift back to Klaus once again.

He had gotten under my skin, and as hard as I had tried not to, I had let him.


	4. Chapter 3 The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 3**

After a pleasant morning spent by the river side, and an interesting conversation, Caroline made her way to the car to look through her bags for a change of clothes and some toiletries to freshen up. I watched her blonde waves gently bounce as she walked, the sun glistening against her skin making her look more radiant and glowing than usual. Subconsciously, I found a large smile plastered across my face. Everything felt so normal when I was around her. I was no longer someone powerful, menacing and some-what indestructible. I was like putty in her hand but I didn't complain. In someway, I liked it.

Curiosity got the better of me, and after our conversation this morning, my mind began to analyse and re-analyse the words that departed from her soft lips. There was a part of her that pitied the 'beast' that had terrorized the townsfolk of Mystic Falls. I was startled, to say the least as I had presumed that hate would have been over-flowing from every fibre of her being. It made me think about the events that took place before she awoke. I had been positive I had heard her mutter 'Klaus' while she slept peacefully. Her voice was so gentle, so soft; and she lay so still across the car seat that I was positive she was not experiencing a nightmare in any form.

Maybe she did feel a hint of pity? Or maybe she felt something else? Was it possible for her to feel something else other than hatred towards someone who had not only terrorized her friends and family or tried to sacrifice her best friend, but someone who had sired her boyfriend for the fun of it?

_"After all, he is still a person."_ her words rang viciously throughout my mind, heightening my emotions and making the many questions that circled endlessly throughout my mind seem more prudent.

I shook my head, trying to empty those thoughts from my head. Of course, she felt nothing but hate, tainted with pity for someone who was 'lonely and scared.' It was almost as if I was trying to get rid of the doubt I had about her true feelings by convincing myself she would only ever harbour hate, resentment and a small hint of pity.

I began to walk further down the riverside, trying to distance myself and reach a spot where Caroline would be unable to hear me.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialled the only person I needed to contact.

"We are south of Georgia. Is there any updates?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as low as possible.

"The spell I cast to summon your ashes was succesful. I had to use some of the harvested magic, however collecting your ashes undetected would have been difficult without it. I'm working on a restoration spell so you will be able to return to your own body when the time is right." she replied.

"And when will the time be right, exactly? You haven't elaborated very much on the witches plans."

She sighed heavily and paused for a few moments, obviously deliberating whether she should reveal the full extent of the plan.

"Like I said before, you and your siblings will destroy your mother, but with the help of myself and a long line of witches, both dead and alive. The witches on the other side are preserving the magic they have, binding it together to strengthen it, so I have had very little contact with them. We need to channel as much power as possible to try to match the energy your mother has harvested. And this power will be channeled from the exact spot you killed her before, along with the power from as many vampires as we can gather, natural herbs and the 4 elements. When the time comes to transport everyone to the site, I will return you to your own body so you can unite with your siblings, before I consume all of the harvested power, weakening her so much, that you and your siblings can take her down."

"Well don't you have this all planned out. As I seem to recall, all the diabolical plans that you have been involved in have failed miserably. It might have been due to the fact I was always one step ahead, but I just want to make sure you have all bases covered" I mocked.

"I would have left you to rot away in that casket if I was not one hundred percent sure this plan would work." she replied confidently.

"Very well."

"How long do I have left with Caroline?" I asked.

"Oh, the big bad hybrid actually cares about someone apart from himself?" she laughed sarcastically.

"So brave over the phone, witch."

"You have one week." she replied, before the line went dead, the dial tone ringing loudly in my ear.

One week. One week was all the time I had left. I knew I had to cherish these moments dearly, because as soon as she found out the truth, she would be furious. But that wasn't the worst part. When it was time for the truth to be revealed, any slim chance that I had of ever gaining her trust would be completely diminished. All the sympathy that she had recently discovered would disappear and be replaced with hate and it killed me knowing I would never be able to make up for it, whether it was Bonnie's idea or not. I wasn't sure she could heal after this. My emotions were streaked with guilt, knowing the emotional pain she would be forced to endure. It would be another name on the list of people she had lost.

Tyler was dead, and I knew that she would seek revenge when she found out that I had taken over his body.


	5. Chapter 4 Take Off Your Mask

**Chapter 4**

Despite all the chaos that was still present back home, the past few days had been truly magical. Whilst driving across the country, we had stopped at so many beautiful places, ranging from glorious waterfalls and serene lakes, to forests filled with majestic evergreen trees. For once in my life, I had been genuinely happy. My mind was able to receive a rest from worrying, but the extra room my mind had recieved from not worrying had been filled with thoughts of Klaus.

Never before had Tyler done anything like this for me, he had been so different over the past few days. Our relationship had changed; I had no idea how or why, but everything felt so much more intense, and never before had I ever felt so comfortable. Although, when we shared these moments together, I couldn't help but feel like I was sharing them with someone else but Tyler. This was a side of Tyler I had never seen, it felt almost alien. Even our embraces were different, it felt like someone else's arms wrapped around me. Another thing that had crossed my mind was that he hadn't once kissed my lips or sleep with me, and for Tyler, that was unusual. I tried to pass it all off due the situation back home, but I couldn't help the thoughts creeping into my mind.

Speaking of thoughts creeping into my mind; each night, Klaus had somehow managed to appear in my dreams. As hard as it was to admit, I _wanted_ to have these dreams. I found myself trying to hurry and fall asleep, just so I could see his face, feel his hand through mine, dance with him all night. And it wasn't just in my dreams he appeared. Whenever I shared a special moment with Tyler, I pictured Klaus' face, and I instantly engulfed in waves of guilt.

I knew I had developed feelings for Klaus. Not pity or sympathy. Fondness? Friendship? No.

As hard as it was to admit to myself; it was something _more._

We had been driving for what seemed like forever, but I had spent the whole hourney thinking about Klaus and having an inner battle, trying to forget these recently uncovered feelings. Maybe I didn't actually feel anything for Klaus, maybe it had something to do with myself and Tyler not being intimate in a while.

I sighed. Was that really the case or was I trying to use it as a pathetic excuse?

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing. I, um, I just want to hurry up and get to wherever we are suppose to be going."

"We are almost there. Trust me, it will be worth the wait. I'm sure you will love it." he smiled, enthusiastically.

As the vibrant sun began to fade behind the night's sky, the air began to cool and the moon was on the rise. The car came to a halt at what appeared to be an entrance to a forest.

Raising a delicate eyebrow at Tyler, I silently questioned his motives. A forest? Before I could express my reluctance, he put one finger gently over my lips.

"I did say we were going on an adventure, didn't I?"

"Yes, but in a forest?" I replied.

"Ah, the forest is just the beginning, wait until you see what is behind it." he winked.

Tyler grabbed a few bags from the back seat and filled a rucksack with blankets and pillows, before we left the car.

We trekked for at least an hour through the dark forest. I had to admit, it was rather spooky at night. The moonlight above had been blocked out by large trees, interlacing with each other. Dark shadows were cast across the ground, making it difficult to see where I was stepping.

"How do you know where you are going? It's almost pitch-black." I asked

"I found this place once when I was free on a full moon. I ran for miles and discovered...this."

As we reached the end of the forest, we stopped at what looked like a mountain side. I hadn't noticed we had walked steadily uphill. I took a few steps forward, stepping out under the moonlight and closing in on the edge.

The view was absolutely breathtaking as the moonlight lit up the thousands of trees that lined the grounds. I smiled, totally in awe of the sight.

"This is absolutely beautiful." I muttered, gazing at the magnificent view.

"Almost as beautiful as the woman standing in front of me." he replied.

I continued to focus on the view. I didn't reply to his compliment, I _couldn't_.

This wasn't the Tyler I knew. He didn't appreciate things like this. Or throw around cheesy compliments. It didn't feel like I was here with him, it felt like I was here with a completely different man.

I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I turned round and politely smiled, before laying the bags on the ground and neatly placing the blankets and pillows down to create a more comfortable surface to lie on. Tyler lay down and gestured for me to join him, patting the space under his arm.

I lay gently down beside him, resting my head on his chest. Somehow, I was trying to force myself to enjoy the moment, to accept these strange feelings that had invaded my heart and mind and to try to shut Klaus out.

Klaus was hundreds of miles away, stuck in a casket for eternity, so whether I wanted to accept these feelings for him or not, it made no difference.

"If you look closely, you can see the hundreds of stars, all grouped together. As a relatively new vampire, you won't have noticed this before." Tyler said, raising his hand and pointing up towards the sky.

I peered up at the sky, analysing it closely. I gasped as I focused on the stars, each glowing brightly, almost as if they were trying to out dazzle each other.

"How did you know we could see this?" I asked in awe, my focus still fixated on the tiny balls of gas.

"I read it somewhere."

_Read? _I thought to myself. Tyler wasn't one for reading, especially about stars? This was just more things that made me question him.

I tried to will myself to sleep, wanting to block out all the confusion. My brain actually hurt. When I wasn't worrying about everyone back home, I was either trying to fight my feelings for Klaus or over-analyse these alien feelings that I had developed for Tyler.

"_The view really is magnificent, my love."_

_My eyes instantly flashed up as I heard those words muttered in an english accent._

_"Klaus?" I panted, taken aback by the face that stared down at me._

_"Of course, love. You want it to be me lying here with you, under the stars, don't you?"_

_"Yes." I replied, not taking a moment to hesitate._

_"Then yes, it is me."_

_"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"_

_"Yes, but one day, you won't be. We can lie under the stars together for ever."_

_I smiled, before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips._

My eyes instantly flashed open as I violently jumped up from the ground. I paced back and forth, replaying the dream over and over again.

"Caroline, what's wrong?"

I didn't even bother to look over at him, I couldn't bear to look into his eyes. I was swamped with guilt once again as the voice I heard was not the one I wanted to hear. I didn't want to have these feeling for Klaus, I wanted to be in love with Tyler. Maybe if we were intimate, it could re-ignite something, maybe it could bring the passion back that used to be here.

"Kiss me, Tyler. My lips, not my face or my hand, my lips."

He stood in front of me. He did not move a muscle, only his eyes fell to the ground.

"I can't, Caroline. It's not the right time." he murmured, so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"What? What do you mean not the right time! Kiss me, Tyler." I pleaded.

"No." he simply stated.

"KISS ME!" I screamed with tear filled eyes, waving my hands around and stomping the ground like a child having a tantrum.

"I can't!"

"Why?" my voice croaked as I screamed once more.

I knew deep down I wasn't furious at him, I was furious with myself; furious at that fact I had let myself fall in love with Klaus. Being intimate again with Tyler wouldn't make a difference, secretly I knew that, but I felt like I _had_ to try something.

"Because! Because I want to be myself when I first kiss you." he bellowed, startling me.

_"I want to be myself when I first kiss you." "..when I first kiss you."_

I had subconsciously known all along that this was not Tyler that stood before me, but my brain had taken a while to figure it out.

"Who are you?" I whispered, although at that moment, I guessed it myself.

"Klaus." he replied.

Before I knew what was happening, I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms arounf his neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
